A Halloween Solangelo
by TheBookFiend
Summary: Happy Halloween, everyone! Solangelo. T due to paranoia.


**I wrote a Halloween Solangelo...**

 **Here you go**!

"The Hermes kids take Trick 'O' Treat way too far," Nico grumbled, and Will chuckled.

"Most of my cabin only comes out for the free candy," he replied. "At least they're getting in the spirit of things."

They watched as a crying Demeter kid sprinted away from cabin 11, her faerie costume covered in fake blood.

"This is such a stupid holiday," he complained. "It doesn't even mean anything!"

Will clapped a hand over his heart. "This is one of the most important parts of childhood! Eating sweets until you throw up, dressing up as cartoon monsters..."

"I never did any of this," Nico declared, then saw the look in Will's eye. "No. No. Don't you dare. Absolutely not..."

*HAPPY HALLOWEEN*

"No, no, and for the last time, no!" Will ignored his protests and handed him the hat. "I'm not putting that on."

"Yes, you are. This is an important part of your childhood that you're missing out on!"

"I refuse."

"You don't have a choice."

"Make me."

"Doctor's orders."

Nico choked. "How does this have anything to do with my health?"

Will jammed the hat on over Nico's dark hair. "It's to do with mental health. I'm making sure you have a fulfilling childhood."

"Are you saying my mental health isn't stable?" Nico teased, then looked in the mirror. His face fell.

"You've - I'm - what is this?!"

Will stuffed a fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "A pumpkin costume, of course."

"I look stupid."

"Everyone looks stupid on Halloween, Nico. Fact of life."

"You actually have a decent costume! Why can't I be a vampire?"

"Because you're a pumpkin. Come on." He grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the Hades cabin.

Unfortunately, the first people they met were Leo, Jason, and Piper. Jason raised one eyebrow and looked at Piper, who swallowed her laughter and managed to say, "You both look great."

"You look better though," Jason assured her. They had gone as a zombie cheerleader and footballer respectively.

Leo, however, took one look and burst out laughing.

"Bwah ha ha! S-sorry, Nico, it's just - hahaha!" He rolled onto the floor, clutching his sides. His hair had caught fire, completing his costume - a match. Nico glared at him.

"Nico the pumpkin," he chortle. "Wait 'til the others see..."

A small army of skeletons rose from the ground and chased the still laughing boy towards the forest.

"This is your fault, Will," Nico told him, noticing the blond's horrified expression.

The four of them proceeded to make their way across the commons towards the other cabins, where they split up, Jason and Piper opting to start on the even numbered cabins, whilst Will and Nico started on the odds.

They skipped cabin 1 - there was no-one in there.

Percy and Annabeth were in cabin 3, watching Betelgeuse with Frank and Hazel when they knocked. Annabeth opened the door. "Hi guys! Nice costumes."

Nico glared at her, sure that she was laughing at him. Frank glanced towards the doorway, did a double take, then fell off the arm of the sofa, bringing Hazel down on top of him. "Frank! I'm trying to watch the film!"

Percy snorted, then caught Nico's eye and returned his attention to the borrowed TV set.

Annabeth handed them each a small bag of blue cookies, then closed the door. They could just hear Percy's laughter and the tinny voice coming from the speakers. "It's showtime..."

"Can we go now?," Nico asked, opening the bag and pulling one out.

"Noff," replied Will around a mouthful of chocolate chips.

Cabin 5 had even more barbed wire than usual curling around the front door, and when they knocked, a grenade was thrown from the roof.

"Duck!"

"Already done," Nico replied from the ground beside him.

BOOM! Instead of a fiery explosion, multiple sweets flew from the bomb and clattered to the ground, followed by a hail of laughter from the boys on the roof.

"Nice costume, pumpkin!"

Nico took the hat off, and someone fell off in shock and landed on the wire.

"It's Nico! Why did you tell me to yell at him!?"

"I didn't know it was Nico!"

"Don't kill us!"

Will chuckled openly and Nico allowed himself a small smile as he picked up a sherbet lemon.

They almost skipped the Apollo cabin, as Will said that all his siblings would be asleep; Nico thought that he just didn't want them to see his costume. He knocked on the door, and a handful of sweets were thrown at his face, the door closing instantly. Maybe they _were_ sleeping...?

Cabin 9 had built an entire assault course that they had to cross if they wanted to get to the door, complete with swinging blades, pop-up skeletons, and holes appearing in the floor. When they finally managed to hammer on the bronze plated door, a pressure plate triggered a rain of gooey caramels and fudge.

"These are really bad for your - mmfff!" Will's eyes widened as Nico shoved one of the chewy sweets into his mouth, sticking his teeth together.

"Mmpffff," he complained, struggling to separate his jaw; Nico dropped a kiss on his nose and put a chocolate in his own mouth.

As they approached the Hermes cabin, another camper retreated past them, his skeleton costume ripped.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," warned Nico.

"Nonsense. They won't dare prank _you!"_

"I'm beginning to think I'm only here so you get the sweets and not the tricks..."

Will batted the stalk on his hat playfully.

"Well, you can knock, sunshine."

Will knocked, and the door swung open.

There was silence. The cabin seemed completely deserted.

"Guys...? Connor? Travis? Is anyone here?" He ventured a few steps into the cabin, Nico right behind him. The door slammed.

In the dim light, Nico saw Will stiffen.

"Yeah guys, real scary," he called.

The continuing silence was starting to unnerve him.

"This is stupid." Will strode towards the light switch in the opposite corner.

A slight chuckle came from the shadows around them.

"Will, wait-" Nico hurried after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you think that that's what they want us to-"

Something snapped - and then they were suspended in the air. The light snapped on.

The Hermes campers were on their bunks, wearing black suits and face paint, rocking with laughter at the demigods they'd managed to string up. Connor stood by the light switch, and Travis had his hand on a lever. Wires crossed the ceiling, converging on a point in the centre of the room, hanging from which were Will and Nico. In a net.

"Got them!" Travis crowed.

Nico twisted so that his face was no longer in Will's armpit, dislodging his hat as he did. "Get us down!"

"Should we?" Connor addressed the crowd, which, Nico was appalled to see, contained most of the Hephaestus cabin as well. That explained the net.

"In the lake!" Roared half the crowd.

"In the dye!" Cried the rest.

"Neither," pleaded Will.

"Neither," agreed Travis, to Nico's surprise. It soon turned to horror, though, as Nyssa held up a length of rope, and Travis continued. "We've got one special trick here... should we use it?"

The assembled campers cheered, and Nyssa, Harley, Connor, and Travis advanced, golden ropes in hand.

*HAPPY HALLOWEEN*

"This is your fault," Nico grumbled as they swung in a light breeze.

"Shut up," Will responded grumpily. "How was I meant to know they'd do this?"

They swung back in the other direction.

Nico looked at Will. His hair was hanging down from his head like upside-down flames, and his face was red.

"Your face is red."

Will rolled his eyes to the ground. "So's yours. That's what happens when you get hung upside-down - the blood goes to your head."

"At least that accursed hat fell off when they hung us," he commented, as they rocked back in the first direction again.

The combined campers had tied their feet together and then hung them from the upstairs window of the Big House. Now, Travis had cordoned off the area and was charging people to look at them.

"Do you think they'll let us down anytime soon? Or will we have to wait until morning?" Will folded his arms across his chest, mirroring Nico's position.

"Don't vampires usually sleep hanging from the ceiling...?"

Will glared at him. "Can't you get us down?"

"I used most of my energy summoning those skeletons to chase Leo. Aren't you having fun?"

"No!"

Nico uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around him, pulling them closer together. "Now are you having fun?"

Will might have blushed, but it was difficult to tell due to his already crimson cheeks. "Maybe?"

"What about now?" Nico stretched his neck and kissed his chin.

"Better..." Will tilted his head so that he could return the kiss properly.

It was the best upside-down kiss ever.

 **A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!**

 **~Fi**


End file.
